A extrange place this is
by GrellXMe
Summary: As Ciel moves to a new town he meets the beautiful and mysterious Sebastian Michaelis who seems like everything he does it's a game and ciel is his favorite toy. School fic. Sorry if it;s kind of bad first time writing a story.


chapter 1: new home

AUTHOR'S NOTE: sorry if it's a little crappy in the way I am writing this but it's my first time writing a story so I hope you like it and give it some reviews.

'THOUGHTS'  
"TALKING"

Ciel was pissed, his parents had told him that he had to go live in U.S with their aunt Madam Red just because of a little prank he pulled the day before.  
Ciel hated U.s, people would always flock around him with questions like "can you say something with your British accent?" he was sick of that and his parents were making him move anyways.

As he was getting out of the plane, his aunt ran to him and hugged was sickening, if there was one thing ciel hate was people touching him. I mean he was happy to see her but it was too much affection for ciel's liking.  
_

PROLOGUE

CIEL'S POV

I was just getting out of the plane when I was tackled by my aunt wearing an awful lot of red 'ugh here she comes'

"ciel darling, oh how I missed you sooooo much, how are you?" she said to use while hugging me like a madwoman

"I'm okay Madam Red " I said while desperately trying to pull her apart from me.

" oh now honey , don't treat me so cold I have known you since your were on your mother's womb" she said while taking my luggage and motioning me to the company limo.

"Madam Red, I thought you said we were going to hide the fact that we own a prestigious company" I said while I sat on the limo and got a coke from the mini fridge

"I know, but a bit of luxury isn't that bad is it?" she said it with a huge grin on her face.

"Ok, just try to keep it low aunt..ok ?I said with a bored look on my face knowing people would start talking if they knew I was the one in the limo.

"ok" she whispered softly trying to pout, 'I swear sometimes she acts like a stupid child'

as I was looking out of the limo I was mesmerized by this large building but I just shrugged it off 'hope I never meet the people who work there'.

As the house was on site I noticed it wasn't just a house, it was a Mansion way too big for just two fucking people ' how many rooms does a person need?' passed my mind as I entered the mansion.

"so which way is my room?" I asked as I looked everywhere and taking everything in, it was a beautiful mansion that had a Victorian look to it.

"Ciel, your room is on the other wing of the house, the one that looks like a tower, if you keep going straight for a while the last one with the gold door is your room" she said while giving my luggage to the maid who was about my age, had fiery red hair and wore kind of dorky glasses, as she walked i could see her tripping over her own two feet ' what an incompetent maid' I thought as I made my way towards my room..

When I finally got to my room after getting lost a couple of times, by accidentally going the wrong way . OK so maybe I needed to pay a little more attention to where i was going, but i wasn't bout tp admit it.

"OH for gods sake , how big does a room has to be?!" my room was a beautiful dark blue , which is my favorite color and the bed was extremely comfortable with sheets the color of my eyes. It was the most amazing thing as the room had gold designs in it.

After taking a shower I was feeling refreshed and I got down to look for Madam red.

When I saw her she was talking with a guys who had jet black hair, a slender figure, and the most mesmerizing red eyes I had ever seen.

"Aunt who is this?" I asked eyeing said person.

" Oh ciel I didnt;t see you there, this is Sebastian Michaelis and he is our neighbor. He will also be going to the same school you are to attend.

"Hello ciel" said Sebastian while smirking

I could already tell this was going to be a pain in the ass, he seemed like a popular guy, who would never hang out with someone like me. As he said goodbye I walked to my room and went over to my bed as I thought of all the things that had happened today. And for some extremely annoying reason I couldn't get sebastian Michaelis out of my mind.


End file.
